


[vid] Animal

by Zee (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a strong girl. Personally, I think you're going to pull through with a minimum of post-traumatic stress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This vid focuses on a storyline that, although it never explicitly reference sexual assault, is a thinly-veiled metaphor for rape. Trigger warning for assault, sexual assault, mind control, and really fucked-up power dynamics in general.
> 
> Spoilery through the end of season 2.

[Download from Mediafire, 36mb, DIVX.](http://www.mediafire.com/?cegc481gtxlsx09)


End file.
